


My Lady

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Priestess OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: What if Bulma was pregnant with twins? Following the life of Bulla, the second daughter of Vegeta, as she becomes entranced by certain beings.





	1. And There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Ball, any of them, but I do own this idea!

     Just something that's been in my mind, stewing, for a while. I hope you enjoy~

~~~~

     Everyone present watched in fascination as Whis held his staff over Bulma's stomach and chanted, a bright light emanating from them. Soon after two swaddles appeared with a child in each, one with a blue tuft of hair and the other with black, and both crying. A surprised Mrs. Briefs held both children in her arms to rock them, successfully quieting them. "Wow, that was so easy! Thank you, Whis. Maybe I'll ask you to do this again."

     The angel smiled at her but said nothing at her suggestion, though he did turn to the doorway. "Alright, Vegeta. You may come in now." Even though he spoke those words the Sayin Prince didn't budge from his spot. The blue skinned man shrugged his shoulders at this but wasn't going to force him to move as he watched his wife and newborn children interact.

~~~~

     Bulma smiled as she caught sight of her husband glancing at them, though he tried to cover it up. She looked back down at her son as he held his black haired sister before leaning down and whispering to him. "Tell you what, I think your dad should hold her. What do you say?"

     The boy was confused for a moment, but he nodded and walked over to the man. "Hey, Dad."

     "What do you want, Trunks?"

     "Mom says  _you_ should hold her now."

     "G-mhm." He looked at the child in his son's arms. What is she cried when he held her, like she did when Satan and the idiot did? Then he noticed how Trunks was holding her. "That's not the way you hold her. Give her to me!" He kneeled down and took the child in his arms, receiving praise from his son. As he held her, preparing for the worst, she smiled up at him. This small, defenseless baby  _giggled_ at him, and he honestly could be more relieved. To him that was acceptance. Then the subject of names was brought up. "As a matter of fact I've already picked out a name. A name worthy of a Sayin warr-"

     "Oh! Even though I was only expecting one daughter I've got the perfect names! Bra and Bulla, the one Vegeta is holding is Bulla."

     Vegeta stood there, mouth open in shock. He'd spent a lot of time thinking about a name for his daughter, and she had to go with that?! Grr, blasted woman. He couldn't say anything against it because she  _did_ carry these children inside of her for eight months, but he thought really hard! He looked down at the squirming child in his arms, captivated by the smile she had. "Hmph, Bulla, huh?" The girl met his eye, as if she already knew her name, and stilled. They stayed like that for awhile before he began to lightly bounce her, making her giggle once again. He'd be training with Whis soon, so . . . perhaps he could enjoy the time he had with his daughters while he could. He walked back to where his other child was being held by Bulma and held out his unoccupied arm, receiving a giggle and a child. As he held his daughters he knew, these smiles were even more reason to protect this planet he now called home.


	2. A Serious Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulla has a very special, very serious question for Whis. What will her family and Beerus think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Ball nor any of the fallowing dragon balls. Just this story.

     Five years have passed since Bra and Bulla were born and many things happened. The most important to Vegeta, though, was the development of his children. He noticed that Bra was oh so much like her mother. She loved shopping as much as she loved talking, often asking her father or brother to hold stuff for her while they walked around, and she was interested in science. Bulla, on the other hand, was rather quiet. Although she enjoyed girly and childish things there were plenty of times she could be found staring at people, observing them. Honestly it was a little creepy.

     Also, Bra wasn't the biggest fan of Beerus, where as Bulla respected him greatly. One day when he came to visit with Whis she walked up to him and asked ever so sweetly if she could call him Neko-sama. It terrified her father to no end when Beerus crouched down to her height and sized her up, but the being smiled and pat her head. And from then on she vowed to cook at least one thing for the two immortals when they visited. Bra thought the cat being was scary.

     One thing both girls shared in common was watching their father and brother spar and train. It awed them, the fact that they could fly and move faster than the eye could follow. Vegeta offered to teach them how to fight, but Bra refused and Bulla accidentally got knocked out by her dad . . . Yeah. But at least he asked. One day as he was training in the back yard he glanced to his left to see Bulla doing her creepy observation, her black eyes focused on every movement the man made. Seriously, when was that child going to blink?! When he took a break she got up from her chair and walked up to him with a cold glass of water, offering it to him. He thanked her and gulped it down, asking why she was watching him so intently. " . . . I, I like watching you Chi when you fight. Or train. It's really cool."

     "Watch my Chi? What do you mean by that?"

     "Your Chi is golden. It surrounds you to shield you from attacks that would normally damage a normal human, like Mama. It dances powerfully and flows around like mist in the wind, yet it strong enough to assist you in attacking and blocking. It's cool."

     So, his black haired child could actually  _see_ a person's Chi? That was a very rare ability back on his planet. "Hmm. What does Kakarot's look like?"

     " . . . It's goofy. It's blue and dances sporadically. It even waves at me sometimes."

     " . . . That is odd, isn't it?"

     "Just like him." The two shared a laugh for a little bit before both of their heads shot up at the presence of a strong Chi, though Bulla's eyes sparkled. She ran to the front of their house and stopped in front of the beings that caught her attention and attached herself to the blue skinned man. "Whis!" She then let go and hugged Beerus. "Neko-sama!"

     "Aw, hello Little One."  
     "Hey, kid."

     "I made something for you!"

     "Oh? How did you know we were coming?"

     "I saw it in my dream."

     "Did you now? Hmm."

     She took them both by the hand and led them to the kitchen where Bulma was. "B-Beerus, Whis?! What a, um, pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

     Bulla smiled up at her mother. "They're here to talk to Papa about his training since he still wants to beat Mr. Kakarot."

     Both being stared at the girl with wide eyes as she answered for them, though they hadn't told her the reason. She either didn't notice or ignored it as she reached up and grabbed a tray of interesting looking Onigiri and offered it to them, much to Bulma's dismay. "O-oh! Beerus, Whis. Bulla, um, has acquired a rather . . . weird taste for food."

     "What do you mean by that?"

     "Go on, Honey, tell them what you made."

     The small girl smiled broadly as her eyes glittered at the men. "I made Onigiri, but I mixed the rice with Konpeito and filled it with pineapple jelly!"

     " . . . "

     " . . . "

     As silence followed her description Bulla's face fell. "Um, you don't h- _have_ to eat it. I'm sorry."

     Both men froze up before slightly freaking out. "Oh, no darling! W-we're going to try it right not, right my lord?"

     "Y-yes, that's right!"

     They both shoved a whole rice ball into their mouths, chewing frantically to make the girl smile again. They had to admit, this human wrapped them around her little fingers and melted their hearts. As the interesting flavors invaded their mouths they shared a look and swallowed. "O-oh my, it's so good."

     "Yea. Um, good job, kid."

     The happy smile made it's way to Bulla's face again as she bounced excitedly, Bulma smiling fondly at the destroyer and his angel for making her daughter happy. And then she offered them another. "Ah, why don't we eat them together, Bulla? That means you too."

     "Really? But I made them for you and Neko-sama."

     "Hey, it tastes better when you share, right kid?"

     Agreeing with the others, she took one of her creations and happily munched on it. This kid must have had one heck of a sweet tooth. While they ate the snack Bulma cooked some teriyaki stir-fry for them for after they appeased Bulla. When they all finished Trunks, Vegeta, and Bra entered for lunch and everyone conversed. When they finished speaking with Vegeta and the dishes were cleared, the quiet child walked up to Whis and gently tugged his robe for attention. "Yes? What is it Little One?"

     "Whis? I have a very serious question for you."

     The man giggled and pat her head. "Do you now? And what would that be?"

     "Will you marry me?"

     Shock filled the room at the girl's question and silence ensued, but Bulla didn't deter her eyes from the man she was speaking to. "W-why? Um, not to be rude as the question is rather flattering, but why me?"

     "Because your Chi is the most beautiful and graceful I've seen, you're really nice and sweet, you're beautiful beyond what Earth words can describe, you're super strong, and I really like you."

      Whis placed a hand over his heart as a touched expression reached his face. "What a darling." He cast a glance at the girl's shell shocked family and his charge before smiling and crouching down. "You know what marrying me entails, right?"

     "Huh?"

     "It means that you'll have to be loyal to the one I serve, lord Beerus, and you'll have to practice the life of a Shrine Maiden. Or Priestess, whichever."

     Bra finally unfroze and walked over to her sister. "Hey, you can't marry him, he's not mortal!"

     Bulla looked at her sister. "Huh?"

     "Yeah! You're going to die, he isn't. If you get married, guess what? He'll be sad for the rest of his immortal life because you died!"

     "That's not true, Bra. If your sister married me she would be an eternal Priestess. Zen Oh-sama would marry us and bless her with immortality because even he respects priestesses."

     "But then, she'll see me die."

     "Oh . . ." Bulla looked down at her shoes and thought. "Um, well . . . I still want to marry you, but I should grow up first."

     Whis giggled at her cuteness. "Think about your decision as you grow. I'll come by more often to visit you, alright? Little Lady."

     The blacknette smiled up and him and nodded before hugging him and running off with her twin to play. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Beerus stared at Whis with wide eyes and an opened mouths, making him chuckle at them. "You're going to catch flies if you keep that up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whis: Our Author would love to see Kudos showing that you like this story so far. And just so you know, she likes to read through Comments from all of her stories. They make her smile. Oh and she rambles to her family when she see's a new one-"  
> Author: Whis! Stop breaking the fourth wall! *sighs* Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! Please and thank you~♥


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulla trains her mind and body throughout the years in order to make herself an acceptable wife for Whis. It's going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Dragon Ball series, only my idea and this story.

     A few years after asking Whis to marry her Bulla and her twin sister Bra were enrolled in their seventh year of school (sixth grade). At first it went well; the children talked with other children and enjoyed learning new things. But as time went on the brunette daughter of Vegeta experienced something she didn't like: bullies. To them she was weird. She stared at them with dark, unblinking eyes for long periods of time and it scared them, so they decided to do something about it by scaring her.

     During outdoor time Bra would go off with the group of girls who liked to play with hair, often braiding it in different styles, while Bulla would sit under a shady tree to read a book or watch others interact. Other times she would meditate. Whis said that this helped grow ones mental strength so she wanted to try it. She was doing this very thing when a small group of students, male and female approached her. She payed them no mind until one boy grabbed her by her long, black hair and pulled her up.

     "Hey, freak! Why are you just sitting there with your eyes closed, huh?"

     "Yeah, aren't you normally scaring everyone by staring creepily at them?"

     "Oh no, be careful! She might stare us do death~!"

     "Yami Yurei girl!" (Black/Dark Ghost)

     "You're a freak. Black, soulless eyes? Surely you were born with a demon inside of you!"

     "Monster!"

     "Ghost!"

     "Freak!"

     It hurt, both their words and their fists. But Bulla was used to it. She refused to let them get a reaction out of her. She was a Saiyan princess: daughter of Prince Vegita and future wife of Whis, the guardian angel of Beerus the Destroyer, and she wasn't about to let these humans win. Though she wasn't going to hurt them as badly as her sister would. As a future priestess she needed to have self control. She opened her black eyes and looked directly in to the brown orbs of the boy grasping her hair and he froze. He stopped hitting her and just stood there, trembling. The others who were hitting her as well looked at the boy and asked him what was wrong, only for the boy to start crying and let go of Bulla's hair. As she stood, a bit taller and leaner than her classmates, the boy backed up.

     " . . . You should really apologize. I'll make the pain stop if you do."

     "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please!"

     "Please  _what_ , boy?"

     "Please make it stop hurting!"

     A small, sadistic grin worked it's way to Bulla's face as the boy fell to his knees. But it shifted to a kinder one soon after as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "There. Now you know what it feels like when you do that to someone else. It doesn't feel nice, does it?" The boy shook his head rapidly, still shivering. "Now you know not to do that anymore,  _don't you?_ " He nodded. "Good. Now, you have apologized to me, and I accept. I forgive you. You may stand and leave now." The boy shakily stood from his knealing position and ran away, his friends following with terror in their hearts as Bra slowly approached her twin.

     " . . . Sis? What the heck did you just do?"

     "I don't completely understand it yet myself, but I sent the pain I was feeling to him instead. I used it to my advantage as a learning situation to teach him and the others not to bully . . . do you think it worked?"

     Bra laughed and slung an arm around her dark, scary sister. "Yup! Even if they still bully others there's no way they'll come after you again!"

     " . . . I hope they don't hurt anyone else."

~~~~~ Time Skip to Home ~~~~

     Once the girls and Trunks got home from school Bra clung to her father's arm and told him about what happened at school, oblivious to the guests they had. Once her story was finished all eyes turned to Bulla whom, for once, averted her gaze and walked to the kitchen. That's when Bra noticed her least favorite cat person was there with the blue skinned angel and she excused herself to join her twin. The adults, and Trunks, talked quietly among themselves until the brunette walked back in and placed a tray of custard eggs and tea in front of Beerus and Whis, giving them a small smile. Before she could leave Whis gently took her hand. "Bulla, what your sister told us, is it true? You sent the boy your pain?"

     A blush adorned the black haired girl's pale cheeks as she nodded. The angel hummed and pat her head with a laugh. "Such a talented young woman! You used the bad situation you were in and turned it in to a learning experience for yourself and those nasty children. I'm proud of you. You'll make a fine Shine Maiden. And wife~"

     "T-thank you, Whis-san. That makes me really happy. I hope you and Neko-sama enjoy the custard eggs. Please eat one before he takes them all."

     Whis noticed a few were gone already and snatched some in his arms. "Yes, my Little Lady. Thank you."

     Bulla bowed with a smile before telling her parents that she was going to finish her homework. Bulma smiled. "You know, she woke up early and made those for you two. I told her that there was no guarantee that you'd be here, but she always seems to know when you'll stop by."

     "Hmph, indeed. These are amazing! Vegeta, you've got yourself one very talented daughter. You'd better keep her safe and happy."

     "Y-yes, of course I will! Both of them."

     "Aw~! My husband is being so sweet and protective!"

     Vegeta blushed as his wife snuggled up to him and cooed. "Shut up, woman! It's only right for a father to be protective of his children." The blue haired woman giggled as she continued to dote on her man, creating entertainment for Whis as Beerus focused on his food and Trunks left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a Kudo and a Comment if you like this! I really appreciate it!


	4. To Be a Shrine Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The steps and training Bulla has to undergo to be a Shrine Maiden and to increase/control her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragonball in any way, shape, or form, but I do own this story.

     Bulma and Vegeta had to get used to not having their black haired daughter around everyday. In the mornings she would sometimes cook breakfast before going to school, and after school she would go to the shrine to be trained by the Elder Priestess. It wasn't rare for their little girl to spend the night at the temple just so she could learn everything she could, but even with all she was going through she still kept her grades up and found time to meditate and train herself with her powers.

     Such self training was mostly her interacting with people in hospitals to ease their pain. A year ago, as she was in high school now, she found that she was able to use her Chi to heal people and often sought out those in need to help them and strengthen her abilities. With her father and brother's sparring sessions it was easy to increase her skills with it and find new ways to heal specific things. She also often meditated. In doing so she was able to see things like when Beerus and Whis would visit next and to prevent bad things from happening. She herself had saved many lives before they were endangered because of this.

     Her abilities and the fact that she was able to talk to the real being of destruction got her immediately accepted in to the shrine and since then she has become fascinated and overjoyed with her work. She was often purified with cold water and was asked if she was to wed the kami she served, but she would always say that she would serve Beerus and not wed him for she was promised to his angel. She was unique to the others in her practice and it wasn't particularly bad. Though as she observed those around her she realized that not all of them were 'real'. Many faked their visions and made up messages from Beerus. She knew because she could now form a bond with him and ask exactly what was going on.

     Because of this she was able to root out the bad seeds with her lectures and guided them to a better position, most involving jobs so they could support themselves even with their darkened background.

     As she entered her second year of high school she knew that Whis would be visiting her that day and made food for him. School started tomorrow so it wasn't like she was in any rush to do so, but she had gained even more respect and love for the angel than she had when she was five and asked him to marry her. When the blue skinned man appeared in front of her house Bulla ran to the door and opened it for him with a sweet smile adorning her face. "Good afternoon, Whis. I made some honey, lavender, and raspberry cakes for our tea today."  
  
     Whis smiled down at the girl and pat her head affectionately. "Ah, such a wonderful girl. And hardworking as well." He let the girl lead him to the dining room where the . . . interesting cakes and tea waited for them. She served the tea placed several of her teats on a plate before handing to the man. Oh, so he was right. Those flavors were mashed together instead of being separate. This girl always had a peculiar taste in sweets, but he just couldn't say no to her hopeful smile.  
  
     He took a bite and kept the smile on his face as the flavor assaulted his tongue. She really needed to stick to the recipe on some things. "Oh, it's so . . . different. Thank you, Little Lady."  
  
     Bulla beamed and nodded, very happy that he seemed to like her choice. "You're welcome." She ate one herself and sighed happily at the taste. She was so odd, but Whis couldn't stop the feeling of warmth spreading in his bosom as she smiled.  
  
     "So, how has your training been going?"  
  
     "Very well. I have reached the highest form of Miko that I can at this age, and I have been able to heal many patients at the hospital in the West. It feels wonderful to be able to help people. My Kagura dance has been perfected and the song I wrote in honor of Neko-sama is mostly complete. Oh, has Neko-sama received the offerings of appease from the shrine yet? Or is he still napping?" Bulla was able to travel from her planet to Berrus' in a matter of minutes much like Whis thanks to the angel giving her an amulet to do so. It made taking the food offerings so much easier for her. Beerus wanted food from this planet because it was amazing, and in return he promised to do what he could to keep her planet safe. But only if Goku and his friends failed. Otherwise he wouldn't interfere.

     "Ah, yes. He got them. He's enjoying them right now, as a matter of fact."

     "I see. Would you mind if I sent some of these cakes back home with you so that he can try them as well?"

     Whis chuckled and rubbed the girl's head, imagining the face Berrus would make at the flavors. "Of course, My Lady. I'm sure he'll appreciate them since you made them yourself."

     Bulla smiled again, pure joy filling her black as night eyes. "Thank you. I'm so happy."

     And with all honesty Whis could say, "Your happiness brings me joy as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudo and a Comment if you like this story! It would be greatly appreciated~♥

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Please and Thank you~♥


End file.
